fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:A, Mori/Archive/2015
Just Curious You've mentioned that you're younger than me before, so don't you have school? How do you manage to pump out all these category additions and edits throughout the day? Talk 16:46, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I would think he either has access to a computer during breaks or classes where he spends time behind one. Don't take my word for it, though. Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:01, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :@ZX: When I said I was younger than you, I only meant by about two months, so we'd actually be about the same age and in the same grade (If I'm correct about your age). And yes, I do have school. The thing is, basically, I'm like a "smart kid" at my "smart school", so I can occasionally get the privilege of being able to take out my phone and mess around on that, where I can give some number of edits throughout the day near the ends of periods, as that's when I've gotten to finishing the work in that class and am allowed to do so. There's also the fact that my credits are good enough for me to have a 'free period' where I can just study and catch up on homework, and if I'm done with that I also use the time to do stuff on my phone. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 21:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey If you could not shove every image you don't know where to put into the "Complete and Utter Shit" category, that would be very helpful. Thanks. Talk 07:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :I don't just use that category as default, Zoshi. If there is a cryptic, ridiculous image that isn't just memes of the internet, then yes, I'll put it in that category. If not, I will attempt to find something better for it. I'm sure that I've made some mistakes in my judgment along the way, which may have admittedly added up, but anything like that I can easily fix for convenience sakes. Alright? '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:54, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::That is not how the Complete and Utter Shit category works. The CaUS category is designed to shove this that are just that; complete and utter shit. Shit like RAPPIGN and SLaHZ. That belongs in the CaUS category. Not any random thing you don't know where it belongs. If it isn't on any page, period, and you don't know the purpose, it most likely belongs in the Zoop category. If it's a character image, well, that's self explanatory. Only put things that are complete and utter shit into the complete and utter shit category. Nothing else. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:03, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, from what I've seen, Zoop is only supposed to be for pet stuff or things that will, in the future, be used. This stuff doesn't look like it'll be used ever, really, so Zoop doesn't seem fitting for it. The things I've commonly put in there are, well, completely useless chip, so I thought that a similarly named category would be fitting for them. So the things that I do put in there either need a new category, or need to be deleted. Or unless there's some other unknown use for them. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 21:17, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Signature test Minor edits made. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 16:44, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Xenoblade Guess what. Xenoblade Chronicles 3D for the 3DS is coming out in April 2nd. Just to keep yer hopes up. Enjoy! xD NutikTehWolfTalk 12:40, March 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yea '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:12, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:15, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. Congratulations! Congratulations! -ZoshiX Congratulations! -Ludicrine Congratulations! -HankGuideDude Congratulations! -DMSwordsmaster Congratulations! -Look-a-troopa Congratulations! -Samuel17 Congratulations! -Waddle D33 (03:21, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) Okay yeah just making like the Carbon Files as a story was okay but the whole changing the userpage (I mean main page) is kinda bad for anyone who views the wiki and will probably scare them off and posting this message on everyone's talk page is just spamming. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 13:41, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Taxonomous the Long Is this actually the start of a thing where unecessarily long taxonomy pets are a thing? Because oh god if that's true lel. Fire InThe HoleTalk 12:08, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :If you want to be precise, intentionally making pet taxonomies long dates back to the Duke, as a result of Ludicrine jinxing it. ' LAT (Talk • )' 12:51, May 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Unless we repetitively make pets like that, then it probably won't be a thing. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 13:26, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Aha. Well then.. Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:28, May 15, 2015 (UTC) That Conversation Yes, that one conversation. You asked me about it I think yesterday. Well, you might want to look here. With your birthday that close, you can already predict what my gift will be - Fire InThe HoleTalk 13:39, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for letting me start the day off on this great note. This was good. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:41, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes, good mor(i)ning to you, of course. Fire InThe HoleTalk 15:22, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The While I cannot promise that I will be around for your birthday I can promise that I do have a birthday pet in mind that I will work on asap and get to you at a later date Happy the birthday tomorrow Mueri ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates) ' 18:57, July 14, 2015 (UTC)' Okay, Ludi. Thanks for remembering! '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 19:09, July 14, 2015 (UTC) On that note, I would have a very very nice thing for you but it seems that school business is not quite finished yet. However, I will make sure that you get something from me, albeit a few days later. Fire InThe HoleTalk 20:59, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Ah, it's better late than never. I appreciate it. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 21:09, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday you nnnnnnERD. That's a lame birthday wish uh. Do you know who else is a nerd. That is right. The Nerds candy. (I swear on all of your next birthdays I will give you all two pets). 16:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday have like a million ants (�� Drone, effectively indefinite amount) and also a big ant (�� Queen). They were found in an amber deposit inside of a tree that was kinda busted up when ol' REDACTED was running rampant in the forest area. ' LAT (Talk • )' 17:10, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you guys, too! I'll get to adding Mber and Mbori when I'm less lazy. Also, nerds candy is good. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 00:44, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Better late than never it seems. Sausage Burrito (♂) is the thing I managed to come up with. Misprints? Pumpkin? BURRITOS? They're all involved! Enjoy it real good, Moreen. Fire InThe HoleTalk 15:45, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :Okay so questions just to be sure- 1) What are your pronouns and 2) For future Mori-related pets what genotype would you prefer having as a standard ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 16:50, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::He/him and she/her pronouns, but in any confusion you have I'm alright if you use a gender-neutral pronoun ::I think that a functioning form of switching between Mars and Venus would work in regard to a literal translation, essentially functioning as a bigenotype pet '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 16:58, July 22, 2015 (UTC) -nd Appropriate title for inappropriate late gift dealings. Check my latest journal entry as well as the description. So thank you for your bro-input and happy birthday a la LAT(e) edition. 13:29, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Ohhh man. I don't really mind much that it's late, and the result is amazing nonetheless Also I would've given this message sooner but I was going to immediately make the image my background, when So, thanks, Hank '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:19, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :You're welco- But wait! There's more(e)! I also made another gift (which its idea was made in tandem with the Chaos Staff idea and would given to you at that time but journal stuff happened.) It's a Chaos staff since you're into necromancy and stuff. Also associated is the Heidrun lore. 13:20, August 8, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for this, too, Hank! It fits me perfectly '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 15:00, August 8, 2015 (UTC) So If what Zoshi told me is true, apparently, the whole discussion was simply random talk, and did not have any canonical truth to it. Evidently, YOU were the one who decided to include it in the story. And did so without speaking to me about the matter. It was NEVER stated that the fusion thing was even canon. You just randomly decided to make it canon. So, thanks for that. Again. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:13, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :The fusion feature of Dark Matters was never stated as "not having any canonical truth to it" and from the context of both Luka and Zosh talking about DM fusion being a thing and it being the turning point of the negative/ethereal war it sounded like it had already been made a thing :I think I already told you this but I had no idea that you hadn't already been talked to about it. I don't know exactly to assume that there's no communication with you guys outside of what I can see, and I was just going off of something that I'd been led to believe was official :Sorry if I sound a bit defensive of myself but you're acting like I had malicious intent and forced this into being a thing when that wasn't the case. And as I stated before, if you would rather have it not be hinted as a biological feature, or not have the fusion be a thing at all, you can say something to me about it and I'll try to work something else out for the story, if it honestly bothers you so much '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 18:59, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Some form of reiteration/addition to what I said I really think that there should be more forms of communication going along with stories on the wiki and canon information. There's clearly not a lot of that going on between PD Wiki people and DMS, and honestly at this point I'm tired of getting yelled at for talking about information that apparently isn't canon. I don't want to assume that anyone is lying about something being canon or having gotten full agreement of everyone involved with the decisions or ideas brought up, but in the future I'll be sure to be wary about it instead of assuming that it is, which is what has led to problems and confusion before If you anyway specifically needs information about the things I'm trying to do with stories then I publicly post about some of the story plans I have on Tumblr and try to communicate any potentially controversial ideas in chat. I'm not going to try to pretend that I won't be disappointed if most of my ideas are turned down, but don't think I'll be going and making a big public fit of it anymore. Other efforts I can hopefully rely for you guys on, but I'll do my best to help avoid issues like this in the future '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 19:18, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Here's Your Gift A, Mori Here's Your Gift A, Mori. A Purple Version Of Rebecca Who Is Part Rebecca Part Oni. Josewong (talk) 11:13, October 12, 2015 (UTC) She purble '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]''' 13:40, October 13, 2015 (UTC)